


The Wedding Present

by eternal_moonie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Evil Kara, Evil Oliver, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Summary: Evil Oliver has a present for his wife Evil Kara.





	The Wedding Present

Title: The Wedding Gift  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Evil Oliver has a present for his wife Evil Kara.   
Pairing: Olivara aka Karollie.  
WARNING: DUBCON *DARKFIC* 

 

Evil Oliver was browsing the web for a perfect wedding gift that he could give to his wonderful wife the General Overgirl, also known as Evil Kara, when suddenly a notification beeped.  
Someone shoot me with an Arrow... anyone? @StephenAmell @justinhartley  
"Hmmm.... I guess someone has an Arrow fetish..." Oliver mused as he went and tried to find the source of the location with an evil smirk on his face.   
Meanwhile, at that location...  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked the first customer of that day after having been open for three hours straight since this morning and having had not one customer go in and check out his wares.   
"Hello there, my husband was in yesterday and he bought two cartridges, one black and one color, and now the black is not working." the customer told the shopkeeper.  
The smile drained from Jan's face.   
I hate my life, I hate this job, I hate everything about myself, I hate this country, why couldn't I have been a singer or an actor? Then I wouldn't have had to deal with these fucking complainers every goddamn day!!!!! Jan thought as he took the cartridge from her.   
"I'll see what I can do to fix it." Jan said and went to his worktable to fix it... or try to. He did everything he was taught but the ink just wouldn't get on the kitchen paper towel.  
"I'm very sorry, I tried everything I could but nothing works, I can give you a new one minus the amount of the previous..." Jan started but stopped mid-sentence and thought fucking screw it before he continued. "... you know what, forget it, here you go." Jan said as he plucked the original cartridge from the rack and handed it to her. "Free of charge," he told her, with a fake smile plastered on his face.  
"Really?" The woman asked bewildered.  
"Yeah. Have a nice day now."   
"Wow, thank you very much. You too." she said and took the item from him.   
Jan didn't answer her as he watched her walk out the door.   
He sank to his knees.   
"WHY DID I WASTE YEARS OF MY LIFE TO THIS FUCKING STORE THINKING I COULD TURN IT INTO A SUCCESS?!" he screamed out loud as tears feel down.  
A wormhole opened right before him and a figure emerged.   
"Poor thing..." the man said.  
"Who are you?!"  
"Never mind that. Were you serious about wanting to be shot by an arrow?"  
"How did you...?" Jan started but a quick punch knocked him down.   
"You'll love this pathetic weakling, my love..." Evil Oliver said as he slung him over his shoulder and entered the wormhole again which closed right after, leaving Jan's belongings like his iPad right there so anyone who would dare come in the store could take it.  
~~ EARTH X ~~   
Evil Oliver made quick work of the pathetic weakling by grabbing some rope to tie him up underneath the sheets in the bed he and Evil Kara had made love in many times before.  
Now to find his lovely wife... which wasn't very hard.   
"There you are," he said as he put his arms around her in a loving embrace and kissed her neck.  
"I've got a surprise for you. Happy wedding anniversary."   
He let her go and waited for her to turn around so she could look at him.   
"Awwww, sweetie, I didn't get you anything, I'm so sorry." she said with a sad look on her face.  
"No worries, honey." Oliver said as he took her hand and led her to their quarters.   
Kara entered first and stopped in her tracks.  
"Who's sleeping in our bed?!" she asked him.  
"Just pull up the sheets."  
Kara yanked the sheets off their bed and found a gagged and tied dressed man underneath.  
Kara raised an eyebrow at her husband.  
"Who is he, sweetie?"  
"A pathetic nobody from Earth One; nobody will miss him and the best thing is that he loves to be shot by arrows."  
"Really? Sounds like you got him for yourself then."  
Oliver kissed Kara hard on her lips while squeezing her ass in her uniform.  
"I got him for both of us. Go on, blast his clothes off with your power."  
Kara smiled.   
"With pleasure, my love."   
She narrowed her eyes on his shirt and shot a blast at the piece of clothing.   
Jan's eyes opened up and tried to scream when the blast hit but couldn't because of the gag around his mouth, then someone sped forth and ripped it off his mouth the moment an arrow was fired at one of his legs which resulted in an audible scream.  
"Did he scream at the blast or the arrow? Ah hell, who cares right? But I have to admit, my love, this is fun." Kara said as she grabbed the arrow and slammed it in deeper which made Jan cry out harder.   
Oliver grinned. "Go on my beautiful wife, kiss him. Give him something the other girls on his Earth never did. Say everything will be alright when we both know it is just the beginning..." he said as he hit the other leg and calmly walked over to touch the second arrow to slam it further into his leg, which caused Jan to scream again, and then he felt Oliver's tongue on his cheek. "I give you permission."  
"Don't mind if I do..." Kara said as she lifted Jan's chin with her finger. "Don't worry, whoever you are," she started saying to the wide-eyed man all comfortingly-like, soft and whispery, her free hand caressing his face and wiping away his manly tears, when her other hand's grip became tighter, "we'll protect you from the Fatherland and all the other baddies out there." while she began to choke him.   
Jan dared to move one of his hands up her arm but Kara quickly released his throat and broke his arm which made Jan cry out again but was muffled by her lips and tongue.  
Kara laughed as she looked Oliver in the eyes while he was getting undressed. .  
"He tastes so... pure. Innocent. Inexperienced." she told her husband.  
"Something we'll have to change." a nude Oliver said as he widened Jan's legs after Kara had ripped his pants off...  
~~~~~  
It was many months later and Jan was still at their mercy.   
He was weak, powerless against them.   
Yet a part of him felt like he deserved every bit because he had tried so hard to make something of himself on that other earth and kept failing at everything he had ever tried: work, sports, finding a girlfriend...  
Oliver had taken his virginity with lots of blood.   
Kara had broken his arms every time they showed signs of healing.   
Until the day he was rescued... by them.  
"I am ready, Master Oliver, Mistress Kara."   
"The hell?" Both said.  
"What? Why are you two saying that? Do Master and Mistress want to roleplay? Pretend you are heroes then punish me for it?"  
Jan made a move to approach them but it was painful to move.  
"Oh My God!" Kara exclaimed. "I think he was their slave!"  
"Wedding anniversary present, actually."   
"I'm going to be sick..."   
~~~~ EARTH-ONE ~~~~   
"If anyone should object to these two getting married then speak now or forever hold your peace."   
Jan, now fully dressed and wrapped in a sling for both hands, did.  
"Yes, Oliver marrying this woman is wrong! He should be marrying Kara just like on..." Jan started but was knocked out by Rory.   
"Remind me again why we took him back here from that place?"  
"Uhm, a second chance at life?" Sara offered.  
Kara put an arm around him much to everyone's surprise.  
"Let's pretend there was no objection. Carry on." Oliver said.  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"Don't mind if I do." Oliver said as he kissed Felicity.  
~~~  
"Are you sure you want to take him with you, I mean, with us?" Alex asked Kara as they were ready to go back to their Earth.  
"Yeah, I'll show him that I am not this Mistress he remembers, and besides, we're both alone, since I don't see Mon-El divorcing his wife any time soon."  
"Okay, alright."  
All three went through the portal and disappeared.   
The End.


End file.
